Many attempts have been made to create a very fast rise time, very short pulse width pulser with the ability of high voltage output. Success at such an approach has been only partial. Solid state pulsers have been built which meet the rise time and pulse width requirements but are limited to a volt or less in amplitude. Pulsers with near 100 volts amplitude have been built but could not meet the rise time or pulse width requirements, or could not meet the single pulse with no distortion or reflections requirements.